The Other Mother's Choir
by maternalluv20
Summary: So this has been bugging me for the longest time! I promise you this story is amusing and will make you laugh, and not in a stupid way either. But the summary is inside so read it there! LOL!


The 'Other Mother's' Choir

Author's Note: Hello dears! Okay, so ever since I heard the "End Credits" song, I couldn't help but picture in my head the "other mother" conducting it! LOL. It sounded to me like it would be the voices of the ghost children, plus maybe Coraline, and other children as well who hear scary stories of the "Beldam." Take all of them, combined with music, words of gibberish, and the "other mother," you get an "Other Choir!" So, I know that there have been arguments as to weather the lyrics are french or gibberish, (I personally think it is gibberish, cuz it doesn't sound French at all) but you all can believe whatever you want and still enjoy it. Even if the words weren't supposed to be translated, I found an interesting idea of what it would say were it able o be translated. So, enjoy this parody!

**P.S. For those of you who are wondering, I will be continuing "The Taming of the Brat" very soon. Sorry for the long wait. Have had terrible writer's block.**

**(P.S.) Contains a very minor spanking, but no worries, it's used in a comical way. **

**Other mother/ maternalluv20**

Coraline was trying to fall asleep. It had been really hard for her ever since the final battle with her "other mother" a few weeks ago. While she was relieved that everything was over, and that her parents couldn't remember anything that happened to them, she still struggled with nightmares whenever she closed her eyes.

She prayed that tonight she would have no horrible dreams again. She was beginning to lose too much sleep over fear, and she wouldn't be surprised if she eventually became an insomniac as a result.

Coraline tried to think of ways that she could prevent anymore of her recurring nightmares from visiting her again that night. She remembered that food usually had interesting effects on a person when they slept. She knew that certain foods could cause nightmares, but she also remembered reading somewhere that "cheese" in general could cause mere strange dreams.

_Well, I'd rather have a strange dream than a nightmare. _Coraline thought to herself while getting out of bed, and slowly making her way out of her room, and down the stairs.

She knew her mom had gone grocery shopping that day; _Thank God! _And she had hoped that her mom had bought one of her favorite snacks, which coincidentally, happened to be mozzarella string cheese.

When she opened the fridge, she opened one of the drawers, and immediately spotted her desired snack. "Yes! Well done mom!" She whispered triumphantly while grabbing a few sticks of the cheese. She then poured herself a glass of milk (which actually contains an enzyme that helps you sleep at night) and crept back up the stairs.

When she got back into her room, she threw the covers over her head and began to nibble on the cheese. She was really glad that tomorrow was a Saturday, because she'd be able to sleep in, just in case she had more bad dreams.

Coraline quickly ate the two cheese sticks she had brought upstairs, and decided to save the third stick for later. Gulping down the milk, Coraline settled into her bed, and it wasn't long before she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep.

"Stupid sandman…" she muttered jokingly to herself as she fought to stay awake.

But, her body was in major need of rest, and so finally, she succumbed to what she hoped would be a serene sleep.

* * *

Coraline heard soft murmuring. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was still in her room. But wait…her room looked different…

It looked colorful and pretty…just like it had when she was in the other- "No! NO! NO!!!!" Coraline yelped while bolting out of the bed. She couldn't breathe…and was really unsure of what to do. She shakily walked to her door, and pressed her ear against it. She could hear soft murmuring coming from a distance outside of her door. Strange, the voices sounded like….children?

Curious, she immediately got out of bed and opened the door. There was a warm light that illuminated the downstairs room as she walked out, and began to descend the stairs. As she got closer, she noticed three familiar figures that were sitting on the bottom stair. They almost immediately noticed her presence, and turned to acknowledge her.

_The ghost children?! What are they doing here?! I set their souls free! _Coraline thought with shock at seeing them.

But wait a minute…something was different about them…they didn't look dead…they were…alive? And there were no buttons in their eyes! So why were they back here?

"What in the name of me is going on here?!" Coraline demanded dumbfounded. "Why are you all here?"

"Hi Coraline!' The children all chirped at once. "Oh, were just waiting for rehearsal to start." The once sweet ghost girl replied nonchalantly while nibbling on a cookie she was holding.

"A what?" Coraline replied confused.

"A rehearsal Coraline. Apparently, us and some "other children" are going to sing a song together today. But were still waiting for the "others" to arrive." The once ghost boy answered.

Coraline was extremely bewildered…why the heck were they going to sing? It didn't make any sense!

"Children! I have some more treats if you would like some!" A serene voice called from the kitchen. Coraline's heart began to thump at the familiar voice, but at the same time, she felt caution and confidence grow within her heart.

A lovely figure walked out of the kitchen, and Coraline stood in front of the children with her arms stretched out, prepared to fight if necessary.

"YOU!" She growled as the other mother entered the room with a new batch of assorted cookies.

"Why hello there Coraline dear! I'm so glad you could join us!" The other mother stated enthusiastically while holding out the platter for her to take a treat.

Coraline merely glared at the thing she wanted so desperately to get rid of. "No thanks! I don't want any of your death food!" She snapped while scooting back, trying to distance herself and the children.

The other mother looked slightly amused and slightly hurt at Coraline's words. "Well darling, my cooking is certainly not that terrible. But you don't have to eat any if you don't want too."

"We'll take some more." The tall girl interrupted happily while licking her lips hungrily.

The other mother smiled kindly while nodding her head, "Of course dear, take all your little heart desires." The children walked out from behind Coraline and proceeded to pile the delicious cookies into their hands.

"Wait! Stop what are you doing?!" Coraline screeched while attempting to stop the children from eating.

"What's it look like Coraline? Were eating a snack!" The sweet girl replied innocently.

Coraline was getting angry! Couldn't they see that they were in danger?! She had to get them out of here now before they became "soul food!"

"You're missing out Cora, these cookies are amazing! Thanks Mrs. Jones!" The little boy said gratefully while grabbing more cookies.

"Your most welcome honey. Coraline, are you sure you don't want any? I'm sure you must be hungry." The other mother asked sweetly, still holding out the platter.

Coraline felt extremely frustrated at how calm everyone was acting. "Alright," she began menacingly while crossing her arms and eyeing the other mother. "What tricks are you up to now Beldam?! And don't even think about lying, because you won't fool me!"

The other mother's eyes narrowed slightly at being called the "Beldam." "Young lady, that's not a nice way to talk to your mother. And there are no tricks here; I'm just feeding my guests. I have more in the kitchen for when the other children arrive." She admonished gently.

Coraline grew even more perplexed at the gentle reply from the other mother. "First of all, you're not my mother!" She nearly yelled while pointing at the other mother. "Secondly, what do you mean there are other children coming?! What the heck, are you running a school now or something?!"

The other mother was still surprised, but before she could reply the tall girl restrained Coraline who looked like she wanted to strangle the other mother. "Coraline, would you relax girl? She's not trying to eat us, she's over that now. She's found a new way to feed her hunger now."

"That's right sweetie." The other mother chirped happily. "I now only feed on the souls of naughty children. So you'd better watch out!" She said playfully while wagging her finger.

Coraline did a double take at hearing this. "Ha! Whaaaaaaaaatever! If she's not feeding on souls of the innocent anymore, then I'm really a character, my life is a movie, and right now this whole situation is being written down as a fan fic by other fans!" She laughed sarcastically at the thought.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Oregon in the real world.)**

**Wormtail96, Archery Shootingstar Bright, Queen Coraline of Brightness, and maternalluv20 are watching the "Coraline" movie together and all are writing "Coraline" fics. **

**maternalluv20: "Oh crap! She figured it out!"**

**Archery Shootingstar Bright: "What?! How's that possible?! She's a fictuous character for crying out loud!"**

**Queen Coraline of Brightness: "Random coincidence? Maybe she really does exist and this is just like that 'Stranger Than Fiction' movie where Will Ferrell is hearing his life be narrated by Emma Thompson!"**

**Archery Shootingstar Bright: "What balderdash! As cool as that would be, it would also be creepy!"**

**Wormtail96: "Hey ya never know."**

**Queen Coraline of Brightness: "What if we live in an alternate reality? What if there really are parallel universes?!"**

**Archery Shootingstar Bright: "Oh please this is not the episode of 'Family Guy' where Stewie and Brian travel through different worlds. That's just a myth."**

**maternalluv20: (Laughs in agreement.) "My favorite universe was where they all lived in a world where everything was created by Walt Disney. Hahah!"**

**Wormtail96: (snaps fingers impatiently) "Focus here people we've got a real situation on our hands!"**

**maternalluv20: (suddenly starts to panic) "You're right! What should I do?! Someone give me a suggestion quick!" **

**Wormtail96: "Just keep writing luv! She'll get the idea out of her head if you have her move on to the next thought!" **

**maternalluv20: "Right! Yes, good idea!" (Continues to write)**

* * *

The other mother chuckled lightly at what Coraline had said. "What a funny thought my dear. Now then, enough of this foolish talk. Soon the children will be here soon, and we'll need to make our way to the choir room to practice our song for the recording."

Coraline felt like she was either missing something or just turning stupid. "The who the what now?! I'm so confused someone pleeeeeeeeeease enlighten me!"

"It's pretty simple Jonesy, Bruno Coulais **(the composer for the "Coraline" soundtrack) **has a song he's written for a bunch of children to sing, and who better to conduct us than the other mother? It is kinda her theme after all."

Coraline whipped around to see her annoying friend Wybie come out of the living room.

"WYBIE?!" She screeched unbelievingly while rushing forward and grabbing his collar. "What the heck are you doing here Why-were-you-born?!:

Wybie rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well duh **Caroline**, she needed a tenor and I fit the bill. I can sing pretty high if I do say so myself." He stated proudly.

"Yeah, especially when my foot kicks you where the sun don't shine." Coraline growled low enough for only Wybie to hear.

He gulped in fear before laughing nervously and dispatching himself from Coraline's grasp and walking over to join the other children.

"Speaking of which, my dear," the other mother began while giving the platter with left over cookies to Wybie, who happily went into the kitchen with the other three children.

"What voice part are you? Soprano or alto?" She asked while studying her daughter solemnly.

Coraline shrugged while frowning at her other mother. "You expect me to know what that is witch?" She replied rudely.

The other mother frowned before saying with an eerie calmness, "No matter, I know how to figure out what you'll be singing."

Before Coraline could quip another retort, the other mother suddenly grabbed Coraline, sat down on the second stair, and hoisted Coraline over her knee.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Coraline demanded furiously while struggling violently. "LEMME GO YOU OLD HAG!!!"

"Oh don't struggle so much dear, this will be over with a lot quicker if you cooperate." The other mother replied gently as she trapped Coraline's flailing legs with her right leg.

Immediately, she began to firmly smack Coraline's little rump with quick vigor. Coraline was beyond shocked at what was happening. She had never gotten spanked before, and she did not like it one bit.

Since the feeling was new to her, it didn't take long for her to start screaming dramatically in protest. By the tenth 15nth swat, the pitch of her scream seemed to have gone up an octave compared to her speaking voice.

The other mother seemed to smile with approval at what she heard. "That's what I thought, soprano indeed." She said while continuing to smack her young charge. "But I think a few more are in order, for your disrespect towards me young lady."

Coraline didn't hear her however; as she was too busy making such a fuss.

"STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS!!!" Coraline wailed as tears finally began to build up.

The other mother just focused on the job at hand, and continued to teach her daughter a lesson.

It really wasn't that long though; the other mother stopped at the 35th swat and let her crying daughter off her lap. "There now my little doll," she cooed while wrapping her arms around her trembling daughter. "It's alright now, don't cry so anymore sweetie."

Coraline, despite herself, couldn't help but enjoy being coddled by the other mother, whether she was dangerous or not. Her own mother had only done that when she was little, and even then, she wasn't this tender.

"Why did you do that?!" Coraline demanded angrily while rubbing her bum, but still staying in her other mother's embrace. "Why, to figure out your range of course my dear. You have quite a lovely tone my darling, and can hit some high notes."

Coraline felt proud of herself when hearing this, but the reasoning still didn't make sense to her.

"So you had to spank me to figure that out?! Why didn't you just listen to m sing or something?!' She retorted while pouting.

The other mother kissed Coraline's forehead before saying seriously, "Well dear, first off you would have been stubborn upon my suggesting that. And secondly, I'm sorry to say that this was a more appropriate method, especially since you were a little disrespectful towards me in front of our guests. Mommy needed to teach you a lesson, but it's okay now pumpkin. We conquer pride with love here." She finished saying while standing up and taking hold of Coraline's hand.

Yeah but it still hurt." Coraline mumbled while continuously rubbing her rear.

The other mother merely smiled while leading her into the kitchen. "It's supposed to dear, otherwise what's the point? But no more of that, it will go away soon. Now, why don't you sit and have a cookie?" She asked cheerfully.

Coraline sighed while slowly sitting in the chair next to the other kids. "Do I have a choice?" She muttered while wincing in slight pain at connecting her wounded backside with the wooden chair.

"Perfect! Some more are just coming out of the oven!" The other mother chirped while opening the oven door to get out more cookies.

Wybie smirked as Coraline groaned from being sore. "Ya know Jonesy? You really should learn to think before you speak-OW!!!"

"Shut up psycho nerd!" Coraline interrupted while punching Wybie in the arm. "Geez Jonesy, you gotta learn to handle the truth sometimes." Wybie replied while rubbing his now bruised arm .

"Coraline…" The other mother said in a warning tone before setting a new batch of cookies in front of the group, "be nice to your friend. I don't want to have to _talk_ with you again."

Coraline blushed as the three children and Wybie giggled at the reference. "Sorry…" Coraline muttered under her breath. "Eh, no hard feelings." Wybie laughed while drinking his glass of milk.

"Now then…did you all bring your music?" The other mother asked cheerily.

"Yes ma'am. Right here!" All but Coraline chirped while taking out their sheet music to "End Titles."

Coraline shrugged awkwardly. "Um…erm…I don't really have one."

"That's okay dear, I have an extra one right here." The other mother said before producing some new sheet music out of thin air.

"Why don't you try and study the words a little bit pumpkin? The tune's not that hard, but for you, the words might be." She laughed before exiting the kitchen to do something random.

Coraline gave the three children and Wybie the raised eyebrow, "I don't know what's going on around here…but I will find out eventually. Something doesn't feel right about this whole thing."

"Oh miss, why can't you just give it up?" The sweet girl asked while shaking her head.

"Seriously Jonesy, can't you just accept that nothing is wrong here?"

Coraline glared at Wybie before growling out, "Fine! But if she throws YOU into the dark room inside of the mirror, don't expect me to rescue you, and then come cryin' to me about it!"

Wybie rolled his eyes before taking his plate to the sink. "Just shut up and learn your music before you give way to paranoia."

Coraline huffed indignantly before studying the music she was holding. The words appeared to be jumbled up. At first, she thought that maybe she had gotten a bad copy, but when she looked at the children's and Wybie's copy, she realized that they were actually words.

Coraline didn't really know how to respond to what she was reading. She felt like she was reading a song written by a three year old. "What the hell is a 'Sweedish Making Twinkie Dew?!'"

Wybie and the children just looked at her with amusement, before bursting out laughing hysterically. "WHAT?! I'M SERIOUS!!!" Coraline shouted annoyed.

"Cora, its jibberish. It's not really supposed to make any sense." The little boy replied while giggling.

"Yeah, and besides you pronounced it wrong." The tall girl added, "it's 'Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo.'"

Coraline scoffed while throwing her hands up in defeat. "Well excuse me for not being able to pronounce it perfectly on my first try!"

The others only proceeded to giggle as Coraline fumed in confusion over the weird song.

Suddenly, the doorbell was heard ringing throughout the house. "THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!" The other mother sang out while running to get the door.

"Oh brother…looks like I'll just have to wing it." Coraline grumbled while smacking her face.

"Aw don't worry Jonesy, you can stand next to me!" Wybie exclaimed enthusiastically while gently nudging her shoulder.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Coraline snapped while rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Well, what would girl?" The tall girl asked encouragingly.

"Understanding why all of this is happening…and why I'm the only one who seems to be concerned about it." She answered truthfully.

"You'll just have to accept it Coraline. One can go insane when trying to figure out complicated things." The sweet girl answered while walking over to her friend, and putting her hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah! And besides, we're kids. We're not supposed to worry about complicated things until were adults." Wybie piped in unworriedly.

"Hahaha! We'll never have to worry about that cuz we're never gonna grow up!" The little boy chanted while giggling excitedly.

"Wow…that was kinda morbid. This isn't exactly Neverland ya know?" Coraline replied bluntly as a crowd of button-eyed children came running into the house.

Everything was chaotic, as the random children grabbed for the pastries and goodies the other mother had made for them all. Coraline didn't recognize any of the children, but at one point, she spotted the "other Wybie," and ran forward to embrace him, relieved that he was alive and well.

Upon asking why he was there, especially since he couldn't sing, he signaled to her that he was in charge of recording the song for the Other Mother. Coraline nodded in understanding before introducing him to the real Wybie. As the three friends explored the "other house," Coraline told Wybie the reason why she was so suspicious about being in the "Other World."

She told him about her last adventure there, and reminded Wybie of the time he saved her from the mechanical hand. At first, Wybie didn't believe her, but when the other Wybie backed her story up, Wybie was finally convinced that she was telling the truth.

"Wow Jonesy…I had no idea. That explains everything. But I'm confused, because your other mother doesn't appear to be mean at all. She's very nice, and seems to love you almost as much as your real mother at home." Wybie stated thoughtfully when she had finished her story.

"Ugh…don't remind me." Coraline groaned while flopping on her bed in her "other" room.

"That's the only thing. The other mother wants everyone to think she is really nice…to cast them under her spell. After that, she pounces on her helpless prey! But unfortunately, I have to agree with you Wybie. She does seem more than unusually nice. I mean, when I was here last, she was very warm and loving. But for some reason, she doesn't give me the heebie jeebies like she did the last time. She seems… I don't know, more real."

Coraline threw a pillow over her face as she continued to try and figure out what the deal was.

"Another trick perhaps?" Wybie suggested as the other Wybie nodded in agreement with the idea. "I don't know…" was Coraline's muffled reply. "I mean, it's possible…" she added while sitting up again and hugging the pillow to her chest. "But I don't know for sure. If she is trying to trick us again, she's doing a terribly good job."

"Well, what should we do about it?" Wybie asked while standing to his feet. Other Wybie held up his finger and grabbed a piece of paper that was on Coraline's dresser. He then proceeded to quickly write something down on it. After a few minutes, he handed it to Coraline.

It read: _We do nothing. If we try to get an answer out of her now, it could lead to trouble for you and everyone else here in this world. We'll just have to go along with it, and keep our eyes open for any suspicious signs that could endanger everyone's lives. We can save any confrontations for then. For now, we need to try and keep the peace._

Coraline looked up from the note in her hand and stared at Other Wybie. "Boy, you really are the brains of this group." She said in astonishment while smiling. "That's a great idea Wybie!"

"What?! What did I do?" The real Wybie asked confused. Coraline rolled her eyes before shoving the note in his hands. "Here, read it for yourself weirdo! Use your brain." She snapped while shoving the note in Wybie's hands.

"Children! Time for practice!" The other mother's voice rang out. The trio could hear the thundering steps of the children as they ran to wherever they were supposed to go.

Coraline sighed while stretching, and then standing up, she extended her hand to Other Wybie. "Showtime…" She garbled solemnly.

Other Wybie took her hand, and led her downstairs, while real Wybie dragged behind.

* * *

"NO! AGAIN! FROM THE TOP!" The other mother shouted exasperated while tapping her stand impatiently.

The children all groaned while flipping the pages of their music back to the beginning.

The other mother scowled at seeing the multiple sad faces and frowns that appeared on everyone's faces.

"Listen, you'd all better turn those frowns upside down, unless you want me to do it for you." She growled threateningly.

Immediately, all the children straightened up and nervous smiles appeared on all of their faces instantly.

"That's better." The other mother cooed, suddenly sounding sweet again and gracing her lips with a soft smile.

_Jeez! Is she on her period or something?! How is it that she can be so motherly one moment, and then totally scary the next at the slightest mistake?! _Coraline thought to herself while shaking her head in bewilderment.

Coraline, the children, plus her friends, had all been in the basement choir room for at least 2 hours, and were getting pretty exhausted. At the suggestion of the sweet 'used-to-be-ghost-girl,' Coraline merely mouthed all the words, and acted like she knew what she was doing.

Coraline found to her surprise however, that the more they sang, the more she began to understand and remember the tune and words. There were times when she allowed herself to sing for real, but it never lasted long, because she didn't much like the sound of her voice.

Coraline had to admit though, as weird as the song was, it was still kinda cool-mixed-with-eerie sounding; indeed, she found herself liking it.

When Coraline and the Wybies had first arrived in the giant room earlier that afternoon, she noticed that her other father was sitting at a giant keyboard. There were mechanical hands that popped out from the top, and made him play the music perfectly.

The other Mr. Bobinsky, and Miss Spink and Forcible were in there too! She didn't really understand why they were here at first, but then she realized when they pulled out instruments of their own, that they were a part of the so-called 'orchestra.'

Miss Spink had a harp with her that she played quite well throughout the song, whereas Miss Forcible played something called the _Pizzicato. _(A type of violin that makes short, staccato sounds when played. Meant to be plucked kind of like a harp.)

Meanwhile, Mr. Bobinsky and his creepy circus mice, or rather circus rats, were also playing instruments. All of the rats were playing little trumpets, and Mr. Bobinsky was occupied with the percussion instruments. It was hard for Coraline not to giggle when watching all of them play.

Every one of them had different, rather odd expressions on their faces when they played. Coraline remembered the Other Mother had said that they were merely expressing their passion.

Well, passion or not, she still thought they all looked like they were in some kind of pain.

The other mother calmed herself down, and tried to keep her cheery disposition as the music once again began to start.

She began to wave her funny stick at the orchestra, and it wasn't long before she turned to the children and signaled for their entrance.

"Alright, soprano, alto, tenors…and-!"

Immediately, all the children began to sing; Coraline only pretended.

"_Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va_

Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi

Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi

Emi Swalin Gwoh!"

Coraline had to confess, it was kind of fun singing/ chanting in a language that wasn't really a language, or that made any sense whatsoever. However, she couldn't help but make up her own lyrics during the times when she pretended to listen or care when the other mother was instructing them.

In Coraline's head, the first verse came out like this:

"_Creaking is the door so gently,_

_Side to side calling your name_

_Never ever, ever, ever open that door,_

_Things won't be the same!"_

"Yes! That's it children wonderful!" The mother extolled enthusiastically with her nectar sweet voice, as they continued to sing. Finally! A compliment!

"_Seri__Ferin Dorin Greh_

Fairy Seiry Don

Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo

Fweeden Soreti!"

Coraline always giggled at the '_twinky doo' _part. She decided it was her favorite verse, because it sounded the funniest.

That second verse was translated into Coraline's head as follows:

"_Crawling is the spider's hand,_

_Searching for its' prey…_

_Soon you will be caught next,_

_Trapped in the spider's web!"_

"Oh yes, this is definitely the other mother's theme song." Coraline giggled quietly to the two Wybies who stood on either side of her.

"Okay children get ready to harmonize! Sopranos, you have the melody, tenors and altos, you have the harmony!" The other mother was saying cheerfully while continuing to conduct.

Even if she was evil, sometimes her too cheery attitude made Coraline think of Mother Goose, or of some Kindergarten teacher who always had to over-exaggerate her happiness.

"_Oosi An Tweeban Retiso_

Neh-Neh Fehreeden

Sindwee Bin Doh!"

In Coraline's head, the words were:

"Ruuuuuun! Please Save Us!We long for freedom!

_Please save our vulnerable souls!"_

The other mother nodded her head excitedly before pointing at the little 'used-to-be-ghost-boy.'

He opened his mouth and began to beautifully sing his solo:

"_Swin Ting Lan Twenty Some Dring Doli_

Sweet Lan Bih City Tran Dolinda

Pretty Leheleni Switi Kull

Meli Swimmin So!"

"Sounds beautiful dear! Ah! I love this song!" The other mother chirped as the children continued to sing.

That last verse, played in Coraline's head like this:

"_Find our lost eyes, before the full moon,_

_Make sure other mother doesn't find you,_

_A button in the eye will surely curse you,_

_The witch will eat you too!"_

The children then repeated in unison, the same verse that the little boy had sung, and repeated all the other verses as well.

It wasn't long before the song finally ended. The other mother was breathing heavily, but she appeared very pleased. With a bright mile on her face, she began to clap her hands animatedly.

"Give yourselves a hand everyone! We finally performed it with perfection!" She squealed, much to Coraline's annoyance, as she jumped up and down. "Bruno, how did it sound from your end?" The other mother asked while looking behind her, and into the windowed-dark room behind the wall.

The man who supposedly wrote that song, Bruno Coulais, smiled and gave two thumbs up while nodding. "Sounded great Mel! I think we can finally call it a wrap! Great job!" He responded, his thick French accent clearly showing itself.

"Ah! Wonderful!" The other mother chirped. "Well children, I hope you all loved that song. I know I certainly did!"

The other children all nodded somewhat tiredly, though still sending little smiles the other mother's way.

"I think it's perfect as my theme! Don't you Coraline darling?" She asked while eyeing her daughter brightly.

"Oh yeah MOM, " Coraline replied while smiling sarcastically. "It certainly describes you to a T!" She and the Wybies snickered as though they knew something the other mother didn't.

However, she didn't seem to catch the sarcasm, and merely exhaled while stretching.

"Well children, I suppose you may all go home now! Thank you for all your hard work."

All of the children, except for Coraline, the 'used-to-be-ghost-children,' and the Wybies hastily exited the room.

The other mother bid goodbye to the other neighbors, and shook the music director's hand before making her way over to the children.

"Well, that went rather well don't you think?" She asked while patting Coraline and Wybie on the head.

"Yeah, it was definitely interesting Mrs. Jones." Wybie piped up nervously, trying to keep a smile on his face. After hearing about the other mother's intense dislike for frowns, he made sure not to let one cross his lips, no matter how tired he was.

"Yeah I actually kind of enjoyed the music." Coraline admitted with fake charisma, trying very hard not to make a snide remark at her loathed other mother. She still refused to trust her, but she was a little more comfortable with her now.

However, that was only because Coraline took such great delight in making fun of her other mother, every chance she could get away with it.

"See?! I knew you would enjoy yourself eventually!" The other mother beamed while taking Coraline's face in her hands and kissing it gently.

Coraline squinted her eyes in disgust, and resisted the urge not to spit in the other mother's face.

"Well, I don't know about you children, but I could certainly go for a nice, warm bubble bath right about now." The other mother added while stretching.

"Oh, you can do that? And you won't RUST?" Coraline asked in a mockingly, sweet tone while putting emphasis on the last word.

The Wybies and the children appeared a little confused, but held their breath when they saw the other mother's eyes flash dangerously, though she still smiled.

"Why of course not dear!" she stated, almost too gleefully through her teeth while waving her hand. "Wherever did you get that idea from?"

Coraline smirked at the ridiculous question. "Is that a trick question?" She asked rudely.

The three children coughed awkwardly, trying to distract the other mother before she could think about getting angry. "Erm, Coraline, we wanted to say goodbye. It's time for us to leave." The sweet girl said quickly while running up to hug Coraline.

"Oh yes. Coraline, why don't you walk our remaining guests out please?" The other mother said softly though with an edge to her voice that was slightly noticeable by all.

Coraline didn't answer, but merely walked the three children to the door. "Goodbye children." The other mother called after them softly, before walking up the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. Jones." They responded in unison, before facing Coraline again.

"I hope you guys will be alright, wherever you're going." She whispered while embracing all of them.

"Yeah we'll be fine girl. But Coraline, try not to anger the other mother." The tall girl warned. "She really is trying to change. If you're not careful, you may end up being put on her naughty list, and could be in danger of still losing your soul."

Coraline trembled a bit at this warning, but still scoffed it off. "She'd have to catch me first. And believe me, I won't be staying here long enough for her to get that chance."

The three children looked at each other worriedly, before acknowledging Coraline one last time. "Goodbye! And good luck miss!" They all called before disappearing into the night air.

"Goodbye…" Coraline whispered audibly after them.

After she closed the door, she turned to find the both the Wybies standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at her.

"What?" She asked while holding her hands out.

"Um…Jonesy, your mom-er…other mother wanted to speak with you before she took her um…bath." Wybie said nervously while clutching his hat in his hands.

Coraline paled but at the same time, grew angry at hearing this. "And she actually thinks I'm gonna go up there and let her TALK with me?" She retorted while making her way towards her friends.

"That's why we're telling you now. You should probably get out of here." Wybie answered, as both he and the other Wybie reached for her hands.

"How am I gonna do that?! I don't even know how I got here." Coraline asked while looking back at the staircase.

"Coraline?! Could you come up here please?!" The other mother's voice was heard coming from upstairs.

Coraline snickered incredulously at the request. "Coming mother!" She yelled back before grabbing her friend's arms and making a run for the living room.

"Wow…she really thinks I'm gonna fall for that? She's one naïve bi-"

"Would you just shut up and go through the door?!" Wybie hissed while pressing his hand against her mouth. "This is no time to be toying with fate here Jonesy. I don't know how you got in, but it looks like this is our only option of getting you out."

"Crap! I don't have the key!" Coraline quietly exclaimed while turning pale as she frantically searched her pockets.

"CORALINE?! I'M WAITING!!!" The other mother's voice was heard again, this time sounding more impatient.

The other Wybie wasted no time. He took one of Coraline's barrettes out of her hair, and proceeded to tamper with the lock on the little door.

"Hurry Wybie! Before she comes out and sees what we're doing!" Coraline said frantically while shaking his arm.

Wybie tried to calm Coraline down, but his attempt only resulted in Coraline's fist contacting with his already bruised arm.

"OW!" He exclaimed loudly, before quickly covering his mouth.

"What on earth is going on down there?! Coraline, where are you?" The other mother's voice was heard; it sounded closer now.

"Nice going Why-were you-born! Now I'm never gonna get out here!" Coraline growled in Wybie's ear while shaking him furiously.

"Hey! You were the one who hit me Jonesy! Don't make yourself the victim here, I'm the one who got punched." He retorted back with more sternness than Coraline knew he had.

"I'm already a victim Wybie! A victim of possible eternity in this non-realistic, creepy world if I don't get out of here now!"

The trio looked behind them as they heard the other mother's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Shit!" Coraline whispered fearfully.

The air seemed to get even more eerie, as the voice of the other mother floated to the trio's ears. She was singing, and it was the song that she had conducted merely a few minutes ago.

"Oh yeah…definitely her theme." Coraline said in a small voice while huddling close to the other Wybie.

The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer, and closer…

"Jonesyyyy…" Wybie whimpered uneasily while clutching onto her arm in fear.

But right as the panic was starting to settle in, Coraline heard the click of the lock. Other Wybie had succeeded! She quickly embraced him, before grabbing Wybie's hand and opening the little door.

"CORALINE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" The other mother's voice demanded as she stormed into the room, looking less than pleased.

"Away from you creep!" Coraline yelled before pushing Wybie in and quickly jumping in after him. She pulled the door shut without a thought, and heard the lock click on the other side.

How did Other Wybie do that?! She was expecting to hear the other mother begin to scream some incoherent things and hurt the other Wybie. But much to her surprise, she heard the other mother say, "Aw she left! I was only going to ask her if she wanted to sing the new song with me while eating some string cheese! That's so sad that I missed her!"

Coraline looked at Wybie with bafflement at what she had just heard. "WHAT THE F***!!!"

Coraline bolted up from her bed in a sweat. She was gasping heavily and looked around her room. She immediately noticed that it was back to normal, much to her relief.

As she calmed down and her sanity returned, she tried to remember what had just happened.

She looked to her side, and saw the remaining cheese stick on her chair, and immediately, the dream came flooding back to her.

"Ugh…" She groaned while flopping back down on the bed exhausted.

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had." She said quietly out loud to herself.

As weird as the dream had been, the wit of what had occurred in it, plus the intense relief that it had merely been a dream in the first place, caused Coraline to giggle uncontrollably.

After her giggle fit had passed, she grabbed the cheese stick and talked to it as if it could hear her, "Never eating you again before bed." She muttered before throwing it in her fireplace.

With another relieved sigh, Coraline turned over and fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep at last.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of the phone ringing woke Coraline from her peaceful sleep.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at the time on the clock. 7:00 A.M…she growled with annoyance before grabbing the phone and speaking into the receiver. "Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"H-hey…Jonesy?"

Her eyes snapped open as she heard Wybie's voice answer on the other end of the receiver.

"Wybie Lovat!" Coraline exclaimed heatedly, "you'd better have a good reason for calling me this early in the morning! I was sleeping you jerk wad!"

"A-actually...I do. And I'm really sorry for disturbing you Jonesy, but I just need you to answer me this. Did you by any chance have a…um, well…a strange dream last night?"

Coraline felt herself wake up immediately at the question. "Um…yeah actually, it was really strange and kinda scary. But how did you know?" She demanded, curious to know if he would answer what she was hoping he would not.

"W-well…I didn't know. I just know that you'd probably be the only one who could cope with the setting of the dream. It was in that "other world" you told me about after we threw that thing down the well."

Coraline's eyes widened dramatically at what she heard. "W-hat?" she asked in a small voice, not believing any of it.

"Yeah it didn't make much sense…there was you, me, and a bunch of other kids, and we were all singing some random weird song, that was being directed but someone called the "other mother." She looked exactly like your mom Jonesy. And-"

Coraline waited to hear no more. She slammed down the phone before Wybie could finish, and quickly hid under her covers.

"Stupid Coraline! You had to eat the freakin' cheese didn't ya?!" She scolded herself while closing her eyes again, and attempting to block the memorable tune that seemed to repeat itself in her mind from the bizarre dream she had a few hours ago.

Author's Note: Well, hope you all enjoyed that! I had a lot of fun writing it; oh, and for those of you who were added into my story, I hope you don't mind. I felt like it would be funny and add an interesting twist to the already bizarre story. Have a blessed day dearies! I will try to update "Taming of he Brat" ASAP!

**Other Mother/ maternalluv20 **


End file.
